Skylight Panorama
by Zeraphie
Summary: Giotto wants to have sex with Tsuna in the sky. Tsuna obviously wants to refuse-but can't. Who do you think planted the idea in his head in the first place? G27/27G.


Title: Skylight Panorama

Pairing: G27/27G, light 8059, implied 1896 (GiottoxTsuna/TsunaxGiotto, light YamamotoxGokudera, implied HibarixChrome)

Rating: R

Warnings: TSUNA TOPS. DEAL WITH IT.

Notes: Dedicated to the lovely **C h r o m a TIXX** because she completed my challenge VERY WELL. :D 'Tis inspired by this NaruSasu story, Of Ninja and **Ceilings** and Lives Less Ordinary by Rosa Lui where Naruto tries the _entire_ story to convince Sasuke to have sex on the ceiling with him. But then I twisted it and Giotto is…well, being Giotto. HAVE FUN!

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

"I wonder what sex would be like in the sky."

Wait, what? Crackling fiery orbs met the young mafia boss of nineteen's eyes. Pink lips separated, jaw falling to the ground as his long slender fingers let go of the elegant ball point pen specially made by the Vongola. His cheeks flared, red dusting across the bridge of his nose before the teenager's chin fell to his chest and he continued signing the important document his former teacher shoved in his face.

"I think I love it best how you managed to say all of that like you were talking about the weather."

"It was just a thought," Tsuna muttered softly under his breath. The leather chair in front of him squeaked, soon occupied by the same man that had lingered in his office for more than an hour. He shrugged, fingers brushing against Vongola rings he kept so closely to his chest. Despite almost half a decade of being the Tenth Vongola Boss, he never wore them. He was only relieved when the blond before him supported his decision.

Vongola Primo's face lit up like the rest of his gorgeous self. Beautiful orange orbs that snapped like embers, immense blond hair shining greater than the sun, and a sweet honey tenor that almost made the man seem all too gentle to be a violent vigilante. A chuckle escaped his thin lips, and he crossed his legs. "Is that how you occupy your time in this office? Your motivation? Is your only drive of being the Vongola Boss to touch me?"

Well, it was part of it. The shy brunet clutched the ballpoint pen tighter, lips turning into an embarrassed frown as bad as Gokudera's whenever Yamamoto insisted on hugging him when he came back from missions. He scanned the paper for the tenth time, seventy-six percent sure that he went over all of the loopholes and that Reborn wasn't just playing a joke on him.

The _last_ joke made by the hitman cost the Vongola family their prestigious penthouse in Sicily all because Reborn insisted that he and Fon—he wasn't going to go there. Instead the boss rolled his eyes and put both the Vongola stamp and his now-pricey signature at the bottom.

"You didn't answer me, you know." A gauntlet squeezed his wrist tightly, and Tsuna swallowed slowly before reaching for the manila folder filled with Lal Mirch's mission specs. "You're always so busy."

"You make it sound like I just _love_ doing all of this paperwork and trying to reach an impossible deadline before Xanxus threatens to overthrow me. Again." He arched an eyebrow, hand smoothly rubbing over a smudge in the inkwork. A "tch" bit through his teeth and he ran over it with white-out as he realized his pen was leaking. _That_ wasn't good.

"Tsuna—"

"Giotto. D-Don Primo." Tsuna looked up, memory annoyingly reminding him that although the phantom and he were on good terms with each other, he was still lower to the man created the Vongola. That alone was enough to show a twitch of a smirk across the other's face, eyebrows lowering in dissatisfaction. "I have work."

"I liked you better when you were younger," murmured the blond.

"I don't." Dark eyes hardened, and Tsuna reached over to the filing cabinet next to his window. Quickly taking a look at Lal Mirch's rather _large_ file, he put the manila folder behind everything else and shut it behind him. Rubbing his temples, all Tsuna could remind himself was that he shouldn't take all of this work for granted. After all, Byakuran and whatnot…he shivered. Stressed orbs rose, looking through meshed brown hair to see Giotto sitting patiently erect, mouth straight and eyes serious.

Ironically those same eyes were serious of other things not too long ago—or rather, five years from now. Like, the fact Tsuna would have been presumed dead. He shoved the thought aside as other possibilities came to mind and read over another file.

"The younger you wanted nothing but to see me."

"And ask for _guidance._ Ah, sorry, Don Primo." Their argument was halfhearted at best, and Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. One of the families they'd formed an alliance with long ago was rumored to have been plotting to kill him. The best candidates to go on this mission would be Hibari and Reborn, with no doubt. But their names were far too famous and faces too familiar. A simple espionage/reconnaissance mission would easily be pulled off by the pair. I-Pin was busy studying, and Lambo was too young. Both were, actually. Yamamoto would be a good choice, he supposed. And Gokudera-kun would jump at the chance of showing off and showing up the former baseball player. "Eheh."

Man, choosing was _hard._ His eyebrows knitted deeper, hand stroking his non-existent beard as he flipped through all the other pages. The family was not to be underestimated with a sun guardian said to rival Lal's combat prowess. The right-hand man lacked a motive to kill him but really, when did you need a motive to kill someone in the mafia world?

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Tsuna shut the file and grabbed a new pen to jot on his hand to call both Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun to his office once Giotto left. As he peered up, the same man with an icy demeanor contrasting with his burning exterior frowned, eyes squinting in a way that sent shivers up Tsuna's spine. "I-It's s-something that I, the boss, need to work out, Don Primo."

"I have to get going now." The phantom shrugged the subject aside as if it were nothing, and stood up in his seat. Tsuna blinked, muttering a quiet goodbye as he tried to arrange transportation and stay in his head. He didn't expect warm lips to press against his own, shallow density tingling at his skin. Tsuna tensed, taken by surprise before trying to pull away.

Red dusted across his cheeks. "P-Primo!"

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

Not when his hand was shoved down Tsuna's back-pocket, no. The teenager irrationally shook his head, vision suddenly blurring from his fluster as he clutched the files in his hands. It was a tactic Giotto tried and succeeded in many times before, distracting him with one of those kisses that made candles melt in an instant and the chips in cookies turn to goo so he could sneak a life-threatening file from Vongola Decimo's hand.

Giotto didn't look pleased. He leaned over the desk, ignoring the fact he could faze through the obstacle keeping him from the young boss, and grabbed his arm. Tsuna made a weak attempt to duck; to pull away from that face, but the blond still held a good two inches of height above him. Their noses touched, and he arched an eyebrow. "Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"O-Of course not!" His voice hadn't sounded that high since middle school. Tsuna internally smacked himself, but was brought into another kiss. Their lips pressed up against one another, upper to upper and lower to lower before Giotto leaned forward and gained more leverage over the other man. His hand snaked around Tsuna's waist, domineeringly expecting for the other to submit and forget about all his damn work as boss.

"G-Giotto, I-I have to…f-files …" Tsuna tried creating complete sentences between smooches before failing. Epically. He shivered before giving in and tilting his head upward for Giotto to get better access. The other man followed in suit, hand lowering from the small of Tsuna's back until it was deeper, and he buried his face in the crook of the brunet's neck.

"Mm. Tsuna." His voice vibrated against the brunet's skin. Tsuna shivered and curled his hands over the file.

But god, this felt _way too good._ Shutting his eyes and numbing in the other man's grip, Tsuna screamed in his head a reminder that his office had yet to be sound proof despite Reborn's humiliating suggestion a little more than a week ago. "Y-Yeah?"

"I wanna try it."

"This room isn't…soundproofed…anh…." A warm metal gauntlet traveled down the brunet's collarbone and palmed Tsuna's nipple. A pleasure-induced headache fogged the teenager's senses and a feverish blush ignited across his face.

"Let's have sex in the sky."

"Nnn….ah…._hii….EH?_" Pleasure gone. Bomb dropped. Cat was out of the bag. Tsuna pulled away, eyes widening twice in size and he grimaced as the thin material of his dress shirt rubbed against his erect chest. "Y-You're not serious."

"Nonsense." Giotto chuckled, like none of that actually happened. A small smile appeared across his face, and he leaned back, surrounded in gorgeous orange flames. "We can both handle the degree of air pressure, the sky is our lover and it will be a true test of our hyper intuition."

"Wh-What do you mean by _true test_?"

"Perhaps if we were to consummate in the sky and we both reached orgasm. Top priority would be to keep us in the air so we didn't end up crashing into a million pieces." The blond rubbed his chin. "Perhaps this would even be a good test had I done this on your younger self."

"Absolutely not!" Tsuna hissed. His mind was spinning from sex-driven thoughts, near-death thoughts, and dying of utter embarrassment. "Wh-What if my younger self were to p-poof in on us?"

"Hm, the last time I checked, ten years ago you were still a child. Your lightning guardian wasn't even born then. You should be good."

"G-Giotto!"

"Though I've always wondered what would happen if perhaps we were inside each other when making love and your younger self came. It certainly wouldn't be the most _pleasurable_ experiences…"

So despite the fact they looked nearly identical, Giotto was way more experienced in sex. Tsuna opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in pure horror before he shut it again. There was no luck convincing the man otherwise.

"Alright." Giotto snapped out of his ministrations, eyes gleaming with a shimmer of Kyouya Hibari's disturbing sense of humor before his hand rested on the Vongola ring in the center of Tsuna's chest. He glowed, orange surrounding him gorgeously before he was nothing but a voice. _"Così lungo, il mio amore." _

Red scattered across Tsuna's cheeks. He muttered a sweet goodbye under his breath before collapsing in his seat with a sigh. Why on _earth_ was there so much paperwork? He quickly grabbed his phone, first instinct telling him to call Yamamoto before reminding himself Gokudera was his right-hand man. But…Yamamoto would be more calm of the two if they were together, scarily enough. Right-hand Man.

The other end quickly picked up, and the only thing easily heard in the background was Yamamto's laughing. "Ah! Gokudera-kun, how fast can you and Yamamoto get here?"

"FASTER THAN YOU CAN BLINK, BOSS!" The door burst open, sound barrier cracked by the irate voice of none other than his right-hand man. Tsuna clutched the phone tightly in his hand, lips parting to let out a surprised squeak, but it'd happen so many times now that the explosive expert's enthusiasm melted on Tsuna's personality through the last years of middle school. Gokudera held his shoulders apart and high even though he was heavily panting and looked like he was in a dizzying spell.

Yamamoto walked in afterward, hands tucked in his pockets and cheerful grin spread across his lips. Tsuna's eyes automatically fell to the scar under the tall nineteen-year-old's lip, and he bit his own to keep from frowning. "Haha, did you need something, Tsuna?"

"You stupid idiot! What took you so long to get here?"

"Eh? But we were in the same room, Hayato."

A smile broke across Tsuna's face and he scooted forth in his seat. "Yes there is, actually. Please take a seat." He opened the same file he had been looking at not too long ago and flipped it in order for his two best friends to take a look. "This family has had strokes of good luck and bad luck. The last few espionage missions, although successful, also has raised suspicions. Although we have many successful members in our family, for every man of theirs that has been slaughtered, we've lost five."

"Oh? So this isn't about the broken bed in Germany, haha?"

"Y-You idiot! Don't mention that!" Gokudera slapped the man wholeheartedly in the arm, and a silence followed. Tsuna pressed a hand to his eyes, hiding the blush that spread across his face. "So uh, it isn't?"

"It is—N'T." Tsuna jumped in his seat and gripped the cushion.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Blinking through white stars, the boss cursed not listening to his hyper intuition and quickly shook it off. His foot kicked forward, and the soft hum of the sky Vongola ring faintly sang in his ears. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna looked up, only to see Yamamoto gripping his sword and Gokudera with dynamites by the dozen. He flushed. "S-Sorry. I-I sneezed."

"In mid-sentence?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow.

The brunet looked down this lap shamefully, and the red across his face deepened. "Y-Yeah?"

"Aw, I hate when that happens. Haha." Fortunately, the taller of the pair took the answer as given and sat down happily. The murderous intent to kill left his face, and Gokudera followed in suit, albeit grudgingly.

"Me too." Tsuna glared at the phantom of a hand massaging his inner thigh. It glowed against the black of his suit pants, and he scooted forward in attempt to hide his horror. His head spun, thoughts of the family out to destroy the Vongola (again) and the fact his lover's insanely warm fingers were fiddling with his zipper. He stifled a soft moan as it palmed his semi-hard arousal and rose under his blazer. "W-We want you to infiltrate the….base…they're…looking for new recruits and—" A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he slapped the hand away. Eyes narrowed in attempt to hide his discomfort, and he bit his lip when the same pair of hands rested on both his knees.

His zipper was being unzipped. Tsuna squeezed the wrist, eyes peering through sweating hair. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were busy looking at their new assignment, fortunately.

Gokudera tilted his head and grimaced. "This family was a problem with my father's too."

Tsusna looked up curiously. "Oh? _Haa…._" A soft breath pushed through his lungs and he could only hope they didn't hear the buckle to his belt being tossed to the ground. His eyes immediately fell to the gauntlets and only caught sight of the tight-lipped Vongola Primo. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he casually loosened his tie.

"Still getting used to the weather, Tsuna? You only got back from Namimori a short few days ago." Yamamoto smiled pityingly, but for the wrong reason. The button to Tsuna's pants popped open, releasing half of the tension and pressure pushing against his treacherous erection. Singeing hot fingers pulled up his shirt above his abdomen and tucked into the elastic of his boxers, slowly sliding down and grazing against the head of his erection.

Tsuna shivered. "I-I'm good. You were saying, Gokude..._ra…_?" A hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock. His hyper intuition jumped, spastically overreacting to all surrounding him, and he needn't think twice before wet lips molded around his erection's head.

Gokudera nodded, rubbing his chin with a deep frown. "But they went to school with each other. They never liked each other to begin with. However, there was this rivalry between them that would always go too far."

"T-Too…f…far?" His hand instinctively fell onto his lap and crept into tangled blond hair and sharply squeezed it. He failed to remember when pushing something away was the same as pulling them closer and deeper onto his—_HNNNGHHHH._

"Yeah. They would slaughter large quantities of subordinates." Silver eyebrows knitted together and the storm guardian frowned. Suddenly he shrugged and broke into a grin. "No problem, Tenth. I'll handle this mission perfectly! This idiot, on the other hand, might hold me back."

"Haha." Yamamoto arched an eyebrow and reached over the desk. "Your room doesn't feel stuffy, Tsuna. Come to think of it, don't we keep the mansion insulated at a precise temperature? Haha, it's not our relationship, right? Hayato and I didn't even make love night."

The silver-haired guardian's mouth dropped in mortification. "Y-You….T-Tenth! This i-isn't…that's not…what it looks like!"

"N-No…you're fine." Tsuna coughed and forced his mind to leave pleasure land in order to concentrate on the mission. Yamamoto pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Then how come you're so red, haha?"

_Many. Reasons._ Gah, the utter embarrassment. His back arched, taken off guard as Giotto shifted tactics and consumed him as a whole, bobbing his head and fondling the rest of his sensitive areas without hitch. "_Hiiieee—_G-Gokudera, Y-Yamamoto."

The seat behind him squeaked. Gokudera grinned. "Yes, Tenth?"

"I'llarrangeflightsforyou." The pressure built in his lower belly, the first Vongola Boss proving to go against his usual plans of driving him up the wall by…driving him up the wall. "You'redismissedplease."

"Alright, haha. You want me to turn the A/C up on our way out?"

"S-Sure." _Nngh_. _Nnnnnngh_. His mind felt like goo. Ecstasy tickled the pit of his stomach, expanding as his body burst into flames. The door finally snapped shut, some flustered reaction Gokudera had being the last thing the mafia boss heard. He clutched the rim of his desk tightly, finger nails digging into polished wood, and trembled. "_Hiiiiieee…._"

"So what do you think this would be like if we had this in the sky, amore?"

Oh dear god. Tsuna's head fell over onto the desk, climax long forgotten, and his sweating body shivered at a gust of air from the mansion's A/C. "Th-That w-wasn't funny, Don Primo." Neither was how far his legs were parted, how low his pants had sunk to, or the fact cold air was tackling his wet erection. "Those were my best friends! Wh-What were you…what were you _thinking_?"

He buried his face in his arms, succumbing to humiliation. He couldn't _believe_ that…that of all _things_ Giotto had done in the past… Somehow he suspected he'd get a lecture about how he needed to stay placid during all situations. Instead, the crackle of flames brushed against his heightened hyper intuition's ears, and the man disappeared from his feet.

Giotto appeared behind him, hovering over the seat with his head barely reaching over the leather chair. A delicate warm almost as hot-by-touch hand pulled hair behind his ear. "You're upset."

Obviously. And Giotto stopped before Tsuna could even…! H-he wasn't going to go there.

Palms squeezed his temples gently. The phantom pressed a soft kiss to his ear.

"Sorry."

The brunet's ears perked at the sound of crackling. He looked up, catching sight of a tail of fiery orange before it disappeared into his ring. Right…next to his beating heart. The apology rang in his ear, painstakingly thick and crawling into the small crack of his chest. Softly sighing, the nineteen-year-old stood to his feet and pulled both his pants and belt over his hips.

Their relationship wasn't exactly _normal._ Then again at the first strike of puberty, the brunet's life had _since_ been normal. He rolled his eyes, plopping back in his seat before his eyes burnt a hole in the stack of never-ending files. The Vongola Sky Ring was frigidly cold between his fingers. Giotto…most likely didn't want to talk to him.

There was a knock at his door.

Tsuna wiped the sweat off his brow. "Come in?"

"Boss."

"Chrome. Ah, sorry." He forced a smile across his face, eyes narrowing at the younger teenager. Chrome flew to Italy once a month in order to keep him updated. He just so happened to forget that these were one of the days. "Are you ready to have lunch?"

She blushed, probably even shyer than the mafia boss himself. Clasping her hands together, she meekly nodded.

"I like what you've done with your hair." Tsuna grabbed his keys, quickly shoving the files in convenient drawers and locked them before escorting his mist guardian out of the room. He took a careful look at her as he pushed aside the thought of his distraught quarrel with Vongola Primo and tentatively pressed a hand to Chrome's back to pull her closer.

She blushed again, eyes falling to the ground as she murmured a quiet thank you.

Baby steps, the brunet reminded himself with a just-as-meek smile. Detached, Chrome rarely talked to anyone unless spoken to, and after countless pushes from Reborn (and many from his own conscience), Tsuna was determined to make her settle in the family.

Unfortunately, he thought as his head tilted to the side. A frown slipped across his face as they made it to the dining hall where their food would be eaten, and he was reminded of the troubles Daemon Spade shoved in their faces for what seemed like ages. Which lead to thoughts about Giotto. The Vongola ring tingled against his chest coldly, and by the time they were seated and being served the usual, Tsuna was back in the world of high school like a love struck schoolgirl who had nothing but problems in a relationship.

"Boss?"

"Bwa? Oh, s-sorry Chrome." He snapped out of his thoughts, hands tightening over the fancy onigiri. Sniffing it softly, he grimaced and sighed. "They just can't seem to get my mother's recipe right, now can they?"

Chrome's eyes lingered at his face. She looked down, softly biting the rice ball and chewed it slowly before swallowing.

"How are your studies going at Tokyo Uni, Chrome?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly and ate the rest of his rice ball. His head pulsed, and he shivered as the thin juice of wine seeped through his throat.

"Good." Chrome put the rest of her onigiri on the plate and rested both hands on her lap. The illusionist-in-training looked to her feet nervously and bit her lip.

"Is something wrong, Chrome?" Tsuna flashed a look of concern.

"I would…I want…uh…" Her cheeks flushed a light hue of pink. "I want…the boss to let me…let me move into the m-mansion."

"Oh." Tsuna grabbed a second rice ball and bit a large chunk. "We've been over this. I…I really want you to get an education. Have interests outside of the mafia world like…like Gokudera-kun with piano, or Yamamoto with baseball."

"Or Kyouya-san with flower pressing," muttered the girl quietly.

"Right." Hibari and flowers? That was a new one. Tsuna laughed sheepishly and fiddled with his belt loop. "We all grew up _outside _the world of the mafia. We can still live the life and have other interests, right?"

Chrome was silent for quite a while, eyes glued to her knees. "The Boss is a good man."

"Thanks." Tsuna sighed with relief, but could only wilt at her troubled demeanor. "H-how about we compromise?"

She looked up, confused. He struggled with a smile and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Your test scores are really good. And you're doing well in university—by technicality, you're ahead of your age group because of your high GED score instead of the normal ACTs and SATs. And…" Tsuna pulled open the drawer pressed against his stomach and pulled out three brochures. "That's what I told the universities in Rome, Sicily, and Milan when submitting your application."

Chrome's jaw fell, frail body trembling. She looked down, one shaking hand over the first brochure as she peeled it open.

"They all have good psychology courses." Tsuna nodded encouragingly and sighed in relief as she flipped through the pages. "The Varia are located outside of Milan and Mammon has agreed to coach you when you are not devoted to your studies. The Cavallone Famiglia Base is located in Rome, and Dino has wholeheartedly agreed to let you stay. Sicily is the one location where you would be alone in a Vongola apartment, however…Hibari-san was all too compliant to come check on you from time-to-time when I got ahold of him."

Something about, _Herbivore. Either the girl chooses to be watched over by me or I bite you to death._

Tsuna arched an eyebrow, shivering at the distasteful thought, but pushed it aside. Chrome clutched all three brochures tightly between her small fingers. "And if they do not accept me?"

"They already have." Tsuna smiled softly and laughed. "Just finish the year out at Tokyo Uni and make your decision by then. Although the location is too far, your monthly visits will certainly be weekly."

Chrome nodded and looked at her food. "I would like that."

"Me too."

"Boss?"

"Yes?"

"May I help you with your problem now?"

Tsuna nearly fell out of his seat. He straightened himself, standing fully erect against the dining seat before nervously smiling. "I-It's fine, Chrome."

The girl ignored her anyway. She smiled timidly, eyes resting on her plate as she set all three brochures in her lap. "Earlier today, the boss just seemed very heartbroken. I would only hope that you can…figure it out…soon and…"

"Oh." Tsuna looked down guiltily. "Sorry."

"Two unlike people can be very compatible for very different reasons." She fumbled with her fingers, smile fading as it was replaced with fluster. "You can't help an attraction, and compromise will be needed."

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed. "What…what happens if you don't feel good enough?"

"You try anyway. Ah. Mukuro-sama was….was the one who taught me that." Chrome stood abruptly from her seat, hand pressed against her lips. She looked over her shoulder, sensing someone before Tsuna had the chance to. He looked overhead, caught off guard by the piercing frown his cloud guardian was giving him. She gathered her things, bowing respectfully before twisting her foot. "Th-Thank you for the lunch, Boss. F-For everything."

She stared at him before breaking into a run and following the tall guardian out the room like a lost puppy.

Tsuna's hand automatically grasped the ring around his neck. He looked to the path Chrome had taken, and lightly frowned. Slowly walking through the dining room, he came to the exit with nerves stretching his heart.

It was all about compromise.

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**

Giotto wasn't a shy man. He'd learned long ago never to be ashamed of his decisions and boldly standing by them. Instincts his father and morals his mother, Vongola Primo learned quickly to trust his intuition; starting out as a simple brat in the late 19th century Era of Good Feelings. According to the bloody United States, that was. He got everything he wanted and expected to give nothing in return. G. changed his perspective; using his ignorance and judgment for the greater good rather than filling every toy man's money bank. He went from a brat to a punk in a few good years, and was easily blinded by vigilante ways.

So the last time he truly became enticed by someone like Tsuna was never. He never met a man in his lifetime whose flame glowed purely and brightly as Vongola Decimo, and he wasn't willing to let the opportunity of the brunet becoming his lover slip so easily.

He sat there, melded to the leather seat that'd been patched up many times. From the corners of his ears he heard the shower stop, but his eyes stayed to the large window taking over half of the boss's wall.

The soft pitter patter of footsteps weren't enough to spark his interests. His thoughts drifted back to the time of Demon's betrayal. Of Asari Ugetsu's death, and what drove him to take on the identity of Ieyatsu Sawada in Japan.

He died peacefully, rest his soul, and quickly used his phantom of a body to adjust to the proper age; the one of his youth and the skin he was most comfortable in. Giotto shut his eyes as he felt small knuckles against his cheek. They were hot—but not burning. Steamy.

The fresh scent of strawberries and pumpkin pie filled his nostrils. From blinded view, he knew Tsuna was hovering over him, hair sopping wet from a nice, long shower and in nothing but a towel.

The hand worked its way down, joined by its brother and they secured themselves on his shoulders. Vongola Decimo softly squeezed each one and thumbed his hidden collarbone.

"This used to be my room." Giotto let his hair mesh into the leather seat. "It used to be my bed. My floors."

"S'beautiful," muttered the brunet softly. A lingering scent caught Vongola Primo's nose, and he quickly deduced the strawberry stench was from a wine. Strong, but in small doses. Tsuna had been drinking. Or eating wine-decorated foods. The latter was more obvious of the silly, innocent mafia boss.

"Hm." Giotto never minded when the brunet got a wee bit tipsy. He'd never gone far, but it was enough to grope his assertion, and the confidence Vongola Decimo idiotically gathered when he drank once in a while with his poor tolerance was fantastic. One of the hands slid down, resting idly against the phantom's non-beating chest.

"Sometimes I wonder," whispered Tsuna quietly.

Giotto opened his eyes. "Oh?"

"If you'd love me more if both of us were dead."

The blond's face softened considerably. He chuckled softly and shut his eyes. "It would be fantastic if you and I were together in the afterlife, amore. But I wouldn't wish it for the world." Opening his eyes, the second glance at the troubled teen would have made his heart break. He cupped the face, gauntleted hands surrounding a familiar jaw as he gently caressed the cheeks through gaudy I-Glove metal. "What would that make me? From birth till now I have witnessed your life, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I didn't die until I was ninety-six. It wouldn't be fair; for me to live and you to end your life."

The touch separated, and they silenced again. Tsuna's hand grazed his bicep, softly rubbing circles into his arms before they moved on, hands back to his head. "Will you tell me of your lovers?"

"What makes you think I had any, amore?"

"Down the line you had me." Ah. So being drunk didn't mean being irrational, surprisingly. Tsuna palmed his chest, large circles against his suit. By instinct, Giotto reached and loosened his tie.

"She was very beautiful. Sweet red ringlets and a seductive prowess." Giotto fell into the touch, cheek resting against a delicate, warm hand. He softly mewled, brought into a pleasured touch. The chair spun around slowly and Vongola Decimo hovered from behind, carefully and precisely fondling covered skin. His dying will flames flickered like a campfire under the dusk, and ignited eyes took in the sight of gorgeous stars. "G's sister. Celeste. The only woman I would ever go back to."

Tsuna's ministrations stopped, palms in the crooks of his lover's neck. "You loved her greatly."

"Her death was unfortunate," whispered Giotto. "My first lover, who became Vongola Secendo's new Storm Guardian, right-hand, and then wife. But they say that once you are in love, chemicals are released and throughout the years, those chemicals fade away. The consensual affection you have for one another is no longer there and you are simply left with the person you chose as a partner in life. Loves may disappear, but heartache never leaves."

"And how did you meet my great grandmother?"

"Kushina." Giotto smiled at the distant memory and closed his eyes. "But at the time I had no idea she was pregnant. I'd been swept back in by Italy and needed to solve business. Soon she was long forgotten, and I continued life _away_ from her in order to keep her safe. It was not until death that I found out she continued our family line."

Tsuna's hands gripped the seat. "Did you love her?"

"I did." He nodded idly, fixated with the sensation Tsuna had given him earlier, and slowly breathed. "But I love you now."

"Do you..." He came face-to-face with the young Tenth, watching as chocolate brows furrowed with trouble and hands grip the seat. "Do you think…our love…"

"With time it might." Giotto looked overhead, grasping the face wordlessly before pulling the same nineteen-year-old over so they could share an innocent kiss. "But I would be more heartbroken if we didn't even take the journey."

The brunet's face softened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You had every right." Small smile spread across his lips, Giotto took him by the hand and led him to the desk parallel to him. Glancing down, he realized the teenager was in nothing but a towel, and long legs most flamingos would be jealous of were the same well-toned ligaments Giotto had the fixation for. "I am not used to your shyness. A relationship is based off of trust and what may seem alright to me is something you must adjust to. We haven't been in this relationship for long, either."

Pink powdered honey cheeks, and the teenager nodded shamefully. He looked up, pushing away from the desk and leaning over until his lips met Vongola Primo's. Straddling his lap, the brunet pulled him closer, hands secure on Giotto's biceps. The dizzying taste of strawberry wine filled Giotto's tongue, and his hand yanked the towel around the teenager's hips before tossing it aside.

He raised, arms around the boy before twisting his feet and carrying them toward the century-old bed. Tsuna reached the clasp to his cloak and allowed it to fall to his lover's feet before they landed in the squeaky mattress with a deaf squeak. Parting from the blond, he looked at their position, sweet chocolate eyes melting under the heat of crackling orange, and quickly flipped their positions until Giotto was glued to the bed, arms pinned and legs spread.

Giotto arched a soft eyebrow, confused, but the red across Tsuna's face before he buried his face in the crook of Vongola Primo's neck made the message loud and clear. He softly moaned, eyes fluttering shut as teeth nibbled gently in his skin. Over Tsuna's back, he slipped one of his I-Gloves off his fingers and ran a hand up the arch of Decimo's back.

One by one, the buttons to Giotto's suit snapped open. He shrugged the coat off his shoulders, allowing it to cushion him from other. Damp hair pressed against his ear, and he shivered at the sensation. The stripping continued, and Giotto soon found him tangled in both tie and dress shirt before it was worked off.

With happy mewls, he took the treatment whole heartedly as Tsuna's slender fingers struggled to peel off all his buttons. Had the situation been switched, the simple shirt would have been shed to the ground, accessories exploding in mid-air before scattering against marbled floors. But Tsuna was the determined one, and once it was finally off, he wadded it into a ball and flung it in the corner.

The blond moaned again, back arching slightly as Tsuna's mouth found his left nipple. His hand palmed the right, and from the corner of his eye under golden yellow hair, Vongola Primo could see the head of his lover's happy erection.

His hand dropped to Tsuna's thigh, little waves of pleasure pulsing in his head from a heated chest, and he failed to notice Tsuna's other hand fiddling with his belt buckle. The first boss kicked both loafers aside, socks gathering sweat from heightened heat and a blanket of red coated most of his face.

The teenager continued successfully, one-handedly working the belt off and tossing it aside. Tsuna's venture continued, one quintuple of fingers pinching one nipple, lips and tongue nibbling on the other, and the tips of fingers brushing up against a bush of blond hair.

From the back of his mind, he mercilessly wondered if he were to get the brunet drunker than he already was, Giotto could be limping for the rest of eternity.

His back arched yet again, bare hand squeezing Tsuna's leg tightly as pleasure pushed his headache.

Tsuna's nails tore through the thin blond hair, and he lowered both hands and mouth until they were at the archway of Giotto's chest. With a soft kiss, he gently pushed Giotto toward the center of the bed and unbuttoned the pair of annoying trousers. A brown brow was raised, orbs faintly rolling under the phantom's heavenly glow, and Giotto chuckled softly. Getting him undressed was hard work.

He elbowed the bed, pushing himself into a sitting position as Tsuna pushed his pants down to his ankles, and Vongola Primo helped by kicking them to the floor. Tsuna sat on his knees, flusteredly looking down to the boxers surrounding his lover's arousal before he reached up and caught Giotto's lips.

It wasn't a surprise, the blond thought clear-headedly with a heavy moan. From what he learned during the few times Tsuna dominated him (especially the very first, where large brown orbs stared at his body like it was their first time all over again), the teenager was too shy to speak. He would do what he thought was right, although hesitantly at first, and it ended up working for him.

So he expected for Tsuna's hand to wrap around his erection, gently stroking it as Giotto's teeth found Tsuna's bottom lip and groped them relentlessly. Tsuna's free arm slung around Giotto's neck, and the blond moaned again, bucking his hips at the touch as it repetitively got faster, slick from sweaty palms.

White sprinkled his vision, over and over as his free hand caressed his lover's chest, and by all that was Venus, he was ready to—

"Don Primo!" Tsuna gasped, snapping out of his actions and halting before the phantom could reach his high. Instead, he panicked, looking all around him and trembled, the sudden instinct to top gone.

Giotto let out a haughty breath, fully disappointed and practically scowling/pouting. "Si, amore?"

"At what point of this did you think it was okay for us to have sex in _mid-air_?"

Blinking through the white specks in his vision, the blond looked down, noting that indeed, his other, I-Gloved hand was stiffly to his side, glowing faintly and causing them to float. Had Tsuna not been on his lap, the other would have either fallen or been left on their firm mattress. "Oops."

"H-How can I e-even…I-I mean, h-how would I even…" Tsuna groaned, suddenly in his cute, own little world and ran a hand through his hair. Crimson flourished across his cheeks and he trembled. "Wh-What if I _fall_?"

Giotto blinked. He laughed softly, cradling the young boss in his grasp before kissing him gently. "I won't let you fall, amore. Now can you _please_ continue?" His eyes glimmered softly, disappointed that karma bit him harshly from earlier when he didn't allow Tsuna to get off, and his lips melted into a troubled pout.

Tsuna sighed, eyes flashing in fear, but it was clear the other was bent on keeping them up here (despite the fact it was purely an accident.) He wrapped his free arm around the blond's neck, pulling him into an embarrassed kiss, but the other hand, the one that cupped Giotto's erection ever-so faithfully was traveling down, between Giotto's legs and prodding his entrance.

The blond tensed, fidgeting at something that was rarely touched, even by Tsuna, but quickly melted. Tsuna scooted forward, arousal rubbing against Vongola Primo's, and Giotto bucked happily. The teenager pulled away again, eyebrows knitted together and Giotto tilted his head in curiosity, but only shivered as two fingers slivered through his legs. Carefully, Tsuna continued, hand bent at an awkward position as he clung onto the phantom for a life of him. Under his breath, the teenager muttered something faintly, and red scattered across his cheeks, an internal epiphany causing the normally shy boy to grow shyer.

Tsuna slid across Giotto's lap, swinging his leg over and squeezing the blond's thigh to keep himself stable before he looked over to the pair of rings sitting on his desk. "N-Nuts?"

_Nuts_? Giotto clenched, shivering as the fingers conveniently thrust forward, deeper into him and stretched the first Vongola Boss thoroughly. With a faint glow of crackling orange, the small lion that'd grown to the size of a beagle appeared, tail swaying happily and playful expression oblivious to the awkward position both his owner and owner's lover were in.

"Could you get the lube in the top drawer? A-And m-my gloves?"

Nuts nodded cheerfully, meowing like the kitten he tended to be and pulled the drawer out with his tail. Giotto was yet again preoccupied once those fingers buried deeper into him, tentatively thrusting and stretching him. His hyper intuition told him another finger was inserted rather than feeling it, and a loud moan escaped his lips as the fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves.

He'd forgotten how good this felt.

With another blissful sound, Nuts held the bottle of lube and a pair of X-Mittens in his mouth. He leaped into the air, merrily tossing both to his master before returning to his ring. Vongola Decimo muttered a quiet thanks, and Giotto craned his neck in order to see what his lover was planning.

Tsuna's lips curled uncomfortably, and he slipped both mittens over his hands. In one serene breath, the teenager crackled in his dying will flames, orbs deepening in color just as Giotto's were. He pulled on Giotto's bare hand expectantly.

Oh. Once the blond appeared to understand the plans, Tsuna squeezed the bottle in his large hand. Vongola Primo smiled gingerly, palming the cold liquid onto Tsuna's erection, and favorably took in the sight of his lover closing his eyes and shivering.

"You can be so troublesome," Hyper Dying Will Tsuna muttered; something that the normal, adorable young mafia boss would never do. He put a hand on Giotto's wrist in order to stop him, and flipped their positions until Giotto's back was too the ceiling, and one burning hot hand was on the first boss's bottom.

Giotto shivered as the head of Tsuna's cock slipped in with ease. His I-Gloved hand tensed, and he reminded himself to keep them suspended in air. He felt one of Tsuna's hands on his thigh, while the other was propelled into the air, pointed toward the bed in order to keep them sustained, and the brunet eased his way in, fully sheathing himself in the entity known as Giotto.

There was a quick thrust, but very awkward and dying will flames were emitted into the air.

"Mm, Tsuna." The man shut his eyes, arching his back as Tsuna continued, finally figuring out both the logistics and rhythm to thrusting. He carefully ducked his head in order to keep from hitting the ceiling, and the friction continued, sensation around Giotto's body feeling weird.

It was when Tsuna changed tactics, thrusting _deeper_ into him that Vongola the First's breath hitched as white stars blinded his vision. His back arched and they lost momentum as his I-Glove stopped glowing. He snapped out of his enchantment, shimmying until he clung onto Tsuna's neck, and shivered as his landed, head of the brunet's cock pushing though and slamming into his prostate yet again.

They shifted in the air, settling near the glass window before Tsuna propelled them forth. He thrust forward, X-Glove digging into Giotto's thigh as his rhythm increased, mercilessly slamming into Vongola Primo until all the other could mumble were soft "Uh-uh-uh"'s to each collision.

"That…uh…was nice." Giotto breathed in, clinging onto his lover for his dear (after)life and shut his eyes. "What you did for your Mist Guardian…uh."

"She deserved it," Tsuna whispered. "If you can't keep your cool while we're under with a twenty-foot high ceiling, what makes you think I won't end up dead in mid-air? Hm, Giotto?"

Vongola Decimo never used his name unless he had that push of confidence behind him. Dear sweet Venus, Giotto was on Cloud Nine. He smirked a little, sweat dripping from his nose and raised is head until their noses were touching. "I'll catch you, amore—_ah…_"

Tsuna slammed their lips together. Teeth crushed, clanging and banging as his hand traveled from Giotto's butt cheek to his erection. The blond stiffened, sitting straight as the metal stroked him roughly, unbearable heat grinding against his cock.

"Wouldn't you like it?" Giotto muttered in his soft tenor. His lips grazed against his lover's, and he looked up fervently. "For us to make love with the clouds? Up in the sky, where storms quake, rain showers and the sun beams?"

Come to think of it, if there was a Sun Guardian, why wasn't there a Moon Guardian? Giotto shivered, letting out a cry as he exploded, tainting his lover's X-Gloves with semen. The thrusts soon stopped, and he felt warm liquid coat his innards, slowly oozing out of the seeps between Tsuna's cock and his entrance. It dripped gently, beads plopping onto the soft blue comforter, and he fell limp in Tsuna's arms, all but his I-Glove, which foggily continued to flicker and keep them in the air.

Tsuna hugged him tightly, slowly coming to a landing and put them on the bed.

"That was fun." Giotto curled his toes lazily and kicked the sheets. "And highly possible."

"Somehow the thought of having cold air slap me where it shouldn't doesn't make me want to go outside any more than I already did." Tsuna stood awkwardly, slowly stepping to his desk in order to grab his necklace with both rings and slipped his gloves in the drawer. Turning around, red scattered his cheeks and he crawled into bed with his lover.

Giotto chuckled and wrapped an arm around the teenager's waist. "What put that thought in your head, making love in the sky, amore?"

The brunet blushed. He turned to face flickering amber eyes, and brushed hair out of his lover's face. "We've done everything else in the sky and made it ours. A-And it was j-just a thought."

"It'd be fun."

"It'd be _cold._ You would…you would have to hog-tie me and put a blind over my eyes or something!" Tsuna pushed off the bed, again in his own little world as he shivered at the thought. Suddenly pausing, he buried himself in the sheets, nose-to-nose with Vongola Primo. "Sorry."

"You're fine, amore." Giotto pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Together, they drifted off to sleep. But the blond kept everything his lover said in mind for the next time they had make-up sex. Hehe.

**xxxxx**

**xxxxx**


End file.
